oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonkin Conflicts
The Dragonkin Conflicts were a series of attacks by the Necrosyrtes, a group of Dragonkin who spread terror to cool their rage. They started immediately after the God Wars and lasted for approximately a hundred years. After the abuse of the Stone of Jas by Saradomin and Zamorak during the God Wars, the Dragonkin, unable to stop them, were tortured by Jas' curse and thus cooled their rage by attacking human settlements as the Fourth Age began. Being largely resistant to conventional weapons, the Dragonkin were left unchecked. During the Conflicts, many fled to Kourend far west in Zeah, and founded the Hosidius and Shayzien Houses. Turning the tide As the conflicts escalated, humans found a way to harm the Dragonkin via weapons from Kethsi, and begun to turn the tide on the battle. Seeing this, Zorgoth, a Dragonkin, begun to perform experiments with other Dragonkin on dragons, who were bred from lizards infused with the lifeblood of Dragonkin. Their aim was to turn the tide of the war back in their favour, by creating dragons possessing greater strength and aggression by injecting them with spores from certain fungi. The first of these experiments took place in a laboratory on Crandor, where they had succeeded in giving a green dragon heightened aggression after hundreds of trials. Dragonkin experments As their experiments continued, they had moved to a different laboratory, this time on Ungael. Here, they had changed the test subjects from green dragons to blue dragons. This created the vorkath, who Zorgoth viewed as failures, as they only gained greater strength, with their aggression unchanged. As the operation grows larger, he orders the construction of the Lithkren Vault on Lithkren. Eventually, human forces discovered the island, and they move to Lithkren. Battle on Lithkren On Lithkren, their largest laboratory, they continued their experiments, abducting creatures such as demons, giants and spectres as well. This eventually attracts the attention of heroes Robert the Strong, Aivas, Camorra Shayzien and Tristan Corvo. The four lead an assault on the island, where they eventually encountered a Dragonkin by a set of grandiose doors. This assault enacted the emergency protocol in the Vault, which placed it in lockdown, trapping Zorgoth within. , Tristan, Odysseus, Robert the Strong, and Camorra confronting a dragonkin on Lithkren.]] The Dragonkin attempted to open the doors leading to the Lithkren Vault, ready to release their "ultimate weapon", but was slain by the four before begin able to do so, but not before killing Aivas. Fearing what may lie behind the doors, the heroes decided to split the dragon key the dragonkin left behind and hid the pieces around the world. Robert hid two key pieces in Ungael and the Karamjan Temple in the Kharazi Jungle, Tristan buried one key piece in Mort Myre Swamp, and Camorra travelled far west to Zeah and settled in Kourend, eventually founding the Shayzien House. After her death, she hid her key piece in her coffin in the lowest level of the Shayzien Crypts. The end of the Conflicts Eventually, after nearly a hundred years, Robert and his panther Odysseus, managed to drive the Dragonkin back to their fortress, where the pair confronted one of them. During the duel that ensued, Odysseus was killed by the Dragonkin and Robert nearly fell as well, but he managed to kill his already wounded opponent. As the Dragonkin fell, his brethren refrained from further attacks, marking the end of the Dragonkin Conflicts. Zorgoth's release During the Fifth Age two thousand years later, an adventurer and Dallas Jones, an expert on dragons, unwillingly opened the Lithkren Vault, whose key was split by the Fourth Age heroes long ago, and freed Zorgoth. During his imprisonment, he had managed to perfect the ultimate weapon. The weapon was Galvek, a dragon with elemental powers and the ability to control the minds of other dragons. With the Vault now unsealed, Zorgoth leaves the vault and begins to gather the world's dragons to Ungael in order to launch an assault on the human kingdoms. Seeing the threat Zorgoth posed to the world, the kingdoms of Gielinor, namely Asgarnia, Misthalin, Kandarin, as well as the Fremennik Province, Burthorpe, and Camelot, stood united against the dragonkin threat, and planned an assault on Ungael. The assault was a success, resulting in the defeat of Galvek and Zorgoth, but not without many casualties from the united kingdoms, and Bob the Cat. Category:Wars and Battles